Chances are
by sofiislosthere
Summary: When Marco is forced to go to a party and leave Mina and Marie back at home, he never imagines that at the end of the night a very drunk and half naked Jean would be on his bed. Jean on the other hand, needed to learn how to hold his liquor and how not to crawl into cute freckled men's beds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan nor any of it's characters.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Eren's party and that's the only reason why he was here, standing in the freezing cold and pack of beer in hand.<p>

Since the arrival of Marie to his, well, _their _lives, neither Marco nor Mina have had much of a break.

And since the end of classes a while ago, as well as the beginning of his new part-time job, it was safe to say that Marco hadn't seen his friends in a long while. At least, that's how it felt.

So now, here he was, standing in front of Levi's house, music booming and rumbling throughout the entire block, masses of young people entering and exiting the place.

He still considered turning on his heels and going back to his rundown apartment, hug Marie close to his chest and just sleep for 3 whole days. But Mina had technically thrown him out of their apartment earlier on, so he didn't really had a choice now did he?

Gripping his pack of beers tightly, he walked the few final steps and entered the house.

He was immediately greeted by loud music as well as a strong smell of cheap beer. Marco tried to make his way through the body of drunken youngsters , aiming to get to the kitchen and deposit his booze.

Hopefully, he would catch up to the ambiance rather quickly and get drunk, finally letting off some steam.

As he mixed his beers to the pile of what seemed like a never-ending mountain of alcohol, Marco glanced around the apartment.

He could recognize some of his friends here and there, scattered by little groups around the house.

He could see Sasha and Connie in the living room, lively as always, surely telling one of their famous stories as everyone around them laughed their butts off as per usual. On the other end of the room he could see sweet little Christa chugging something out a red cup, obviously forced by the not so innocent Ymir by her side.

Marco would take a look around and greet all of his friends, but for now, he wanted to find the host of the night. Eren had to be somewhere around here, since this was Levi's house. This made him wonder…how on earth Eren had managed to convince Levi of throwing a party at his place? It just didn't seem right. Levi was, for a lack of a better word, anal when it came to allowing people inside and touch his things, or god forbid soil his house.

A quick shiver shoot down his spine just from remembering the last time he saw someone entering this place with dirty shoes. Till this day, none of them has heard of the poor guy.

He chose to keep that out of his mind as he chugged one beer and took other in his free hand, trying his best to get at least a little drunk before going back there and facing all the inebriated teens cramping the place.

On his way to the living room, Marco stumbled into a very familiar mop of blonde hair. Bright blue eyes looked at him and soon he had a set of arms around him.

"MARCOO! OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in soooooo looong!" Armin whined.

Marco could easily tell that the alcohol had already made his magic on him, if his display of affection was any proof of it.

"It's nice to see you too Armin" he replied, gentle smile on his face.

"Wheree have you been? I've miiiseed yoou so much! Eren is an idiot and I can't talk to him!"

Marco giggled and ruffled Armin's hair.

"Don't worry buddy, classes are starting on monday. You'll have to see my face every freaking day now."

"YEEEEEEES!" Armin put his arms up and started something that resembled a lot to a dance, but he wasn't sure.

"He lost while playing beer pong. I told him not to, but he was sure he could "throw a tiny ball into a cup" "

Marco turned around to see a young woman with beautiful black hair and elegant features leaning on the wall.

"Mikasa!"

"Long time no see Freckles" she said, giving him that charming smile of hers that drove every guy in a ten feet radius wild.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Not drinking tonight?"

"I was, but blondie here was my designated driver"

Marco laughed and pulled Mikasa into a warm hug. God how had he missed them.

Mikasa blushed a little and patted his back.

"I better go, I still don't know what he's capable of doing when he's drunk. I swear, being drunk should be illegal when you're a genius"

Laughing a little at Mikasa's comment, Marco continued his way to living room.

There were way too many people grinding against each other in the make believe dance floor in the middle of the living room. Marco thought it was kind of tacky, but he had been that drunk before and he knew it just kind of happened, so not minding much, he elbowed his way to the back where he had seen the dynamic duo from hell.

"That's when I realized it wasn't a wild animal, but a group of scout boys camping and i had to pick some leaves and cover myself before running back to Sash."

"You had to see it guys really, both running, Connie naked and i only had a sack of potatoes to cover myself with. I'm sure all of their minds are scarred for life now!"

"Hey Marco!"

Sasha finished her story and waved excitedly to Marco. The rest of the people around turned to look at him, and he waved awkwardly at the public he now had.

Soon he had two goofs hanging from his shoulders, screaming at him.

"Man I thought the earth had swallowed you completely!"

"Yeah Marco! Where have you been? Do you not love us anymore?"

Then they both proceeded to make puppy eyes to him, lips quivering and everything. Marco laughed and pulled them closer to him.

"I've missed you so much, I swear!"

"Don't go on disappearing like that then!"

"Yeah! You'll have to make it up to us now!" Connie said.

They both looked at each other and Marco immediately knew he was in trouble. They had that glint in their eyes that meant they were planning something horrible.

Marco laughed and rubbed the back of neck, trying to play it cool, as if everything was nothing but a big joke.

"yeah yeah, I will. Maybe I'll take you guys for something to eat… ha ha"

"You know you can't escape their evil minds right?" said a voice next to him.

Looking beside him, Marco found the familiar face of Reiner and his ever sweaty, but absolutely lovely, boyfriend Bert.

"Doesn't mean I can't try" he said with a weak smile.

Reiner laughed this incredibly loud and deep laugh that shook his entire being.

"Try all you want kid, those dweebs are evil. They will get you"

Reiner patted his back a little too strong. He was after all a big bundle of muscle, but he was a pretty neat guy.

Marco smiled at him, only wincing a little at the strong gesture. He then turned his attention to the duo who was still planning their small revenge on Marco. If he wanted to escape, this was probably the moment.

Turning on his feet, ready to sprint if he needed to, he crashed right into someone else. This seemed like a recurrent thing now.

Looking at the person in front of him, Marco felt a little flutter in his chest.

"Well well well, look who decided to show his freckly face!"

"I told you I was coming, didn't I?"

"You didn't have an option did you? I was ready to ditch my own party and drag your ass back here if you didn't"

Marco laughed and batted his eyelashes.

"You missed me that much Eren my love?" Marco mocked him.

Eren just laughed openly and slung an arm around Marco's shoulders.

"Don't get me started!" he replied, quickly turning to him and winking.

Marco laughed and drank the rest of his now warm beer. He needed to get another one, but for now he was just where he needed to be. Escaping from Sasha's and Connie's antics, laughing with Reiner, flirting with Eren. Everything was as it always had, and god how he had missed it. It had only been what, two months? But it seemed like and eternity since he had been so relaxed.

Don't take it wrong, Marco loved Marie with all his might, and he was glad that Mina was the girl who he had the luck to share her with.

It was just, it just wasn't the same. Taking care of a kid is exhausting, even if it's a four year old with great manners.

Marco sighed deeply and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He would start feeling guilty of leaving Mina with Marie if he continued thinking about it.

"Why the deep sigh there handsome?"

Marco turned his attention back to Eren, a little smirk on his face.

"I just missed your muscles so much!" He said, clinging dramatically from Eren's neck, making everyone laugh.

"No, really. What's wrong?"

Eren's brows were slightly furrowed, his bright green eyes looking at him intently. That's why he loved him so much, he knew him so well. Well, he was one of his best friends, he had to know by now.

"Marie. I just feel guilty for not helping Mina."

"Oh come on, she was the one who texted me saying that you needed to get out of that house!"

"She did?"

"Yeah. She cares about you Marco. We all do."

"Yeah, I guess" he scoffed.

"Now come on, you need another drink."

"You trying to get me drunk?" Marco joked.

"Oh babe, I don't need to" Eren responded, guiding Marco back to the kitchen.

"I swear to god, one of this days you're gonna end up acting on all of your flirting, and I don't wanna be there to see it" That was Connie, walking along side Sasha, as they all followed Eren to the kitchen.

The duo along with Eren challenged Marco to shotgun 5 beers just to get him on their same level of inebriation. Marco did his best, drinking as much as he could from the foaming cans of hell, but some of it dripped away from his reach. This if course ended up in Eren throwing them all out of the kitchen to clean up before Levi could see it.

So now here he was, sitting on one of Levi's couches, looking at all the people around him have a good time.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Armin and Annie giggling about something while Mikasa looked at them with a fond smile.

Reiner and Bert were now laying in the middle of the garden, laughing and looking at the stars, while Christa and Ymir had mysteriously disappeared into one of the bathrooms.

Marco was in absolute bliss, feeling a little fuzzy and happy and maybe just a little tired. He hadn't had a night out in a while and it felt way too good.

Feeling his his head buzzing thanks to the alcohol and the low bass of the music, Marco closed his eyes. He would get up soon and go talk to Armin. He had missed the little blonde a little too much lately. Their conversations were always too interesting and would often lead up to sleepless nights making a thousand assumptions of life and the universe around them.

He was still thinking this when he felt some weight on the side of the couch. Someone had surely dropped in too, but he was too blissful to look who it was. _In a minute - _he thought.

He didn't even realized how relaxed he was until a loud scream erupted out of nowhere and the music stopped, waking him up from his slumber. It was Reiner.

"THE POLICE IS COMING! GET OUT! ABORT! ABORT! GET THE HELL OUT!"

People started to panic, getting their things and scrambling as fast as they could. He looked around and could't see any of his friends around. He trusted they were making their way out of there before they could get caught. Marco quickly followed, taking his things and opting to go by the back yard. That's when he saw it. There was a guy on the sofa, sleeping peacefully and completely oblivious to the situation.

Marco looked around and no one else seemed to have noticed, or just didn't really cared.

He whined and went back to the couch.

"Hey! Come on you need to get out of here!" Marco shook him a little but the guy didn't move.

"Come on! please get up! I can't leave you here!"

He continued to poke and shake the teen until he finally cracked one eye open.

"Hey ! YES! WAKE UP! The police is coming!"

"Yeahshkbdac"

"What?"

Mumbles. That was all that Marco could make out of it. A little frustrated now, Marco slung his arm around the guy's chest and pulled him up.

"Where getting out of here, whether you want it or not"

Once he put him on his feet, the guy came back to some of his senses and stood on his own.

"What's happening?"

"We're leaving!"

"Oh, okay"

Marco pulled him by the arm and they jumped the fence of Levi's back yard and ran to the main street. Once they were within a safe distance from the failed party, Marco turned to the stranger.

He was falling asleep standing up, hiccuping and was clearly way too drunk to get back on his own.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" he asked.

The stranger looked at him with confused eyes and hiccuped again. Right, drunk people usually don't understand rational thoughts.

"Where do you live?" he asked, as slowly as he could.

His confused look didn't go away, he just continued staring at Marco while hiccuping. Marco swore that if it wasn't so frustrating, it would probably be really cute.

"I'll take you back to my place okay? I don't want to leave you here."

The cute stranger nodded and clung to Marco.

Marco laughed and grabbed him back. If a rather handsome guy was clinging to him, he wasn't going to complain. He was doing the right thing here, might as well take little advantage out of it.

He asked for a cab and pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Mina explaining the situation. He didn't want her to wake up to a drunk stranger on their couch and scaring the life out of her. Or worse, Marie's.

Once back on his apartment, Marco guided the guy inside, and sat him on the couch. He went to get some blankets and a pillow, but not without a first stop on Marie's bedroom.

He squinted into the darkness of the room, trying to make something out of the shadows in front of him. His face quickly changed into a loving smile when he saw both Mina and Marie cuddled up on her bed, both breathing lightly and looking rather comfy.

Marco closed back the door and got back to what he was doing. But once he got back in the living room, his new and drunk guest wasn't there any longer.

Confused and a little worried, Marco paced around the apartment, looking for a place where he could have gone. Hoping that he hadn't escaped and fallen down the stairs, Marco put on a jacket and left the place. He went down and rounded the block a couple of times, but there were no traces of him.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to go back inside and think of a solution once he wasn't freezing to death.

He came back inside, took off his shoes and jacket and made his way towards his room, ready to put on a hoodie and some warm pants. What he didn't expect was the half naked stranger that was now on top of his bed.

Marco laughed and shook his head. How drunk could that guy be, honestly.

He took his phone back out and called Eren.

"You won't believe what happened"

"What? Did the police stopped your party and took you for interrogation like me?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeaaah. Long story, but everything's fine. What happened with you?"

"I think one of your drunk friends has stolen my bed"

"What?"

"Yeah. He was passed out on the couch and couldn't leave him there. So now he's here…on my bed...half naked"

"Kinky"

"Shut up. I don't even know his name"

"Marco, I didn't peg you as the type! All my dreams are shattered!"

"Seriously Eren, what the hell."

Eren laughed into the phone.

"What does he look like?"

"Uhhhh… tall, but not taller than me. Slim and kind of pale. Has and undercut and the top is bleached or something."

"Ahhhh. That's Jean. He's nice. Also a light weight."

"I can see that"

"Just throw him out of your bed, and out of your apartment once he's awake"

"You're such a good friend"

"Trust me, I am, or Levi would be dead by now"

"Oh yeah. How did you even made him agree to the party?"

"Oh sweet and innocent Marco, I have my ways"

"Hmm… suspicious"

"Either way, throw him out when he wakes up okay? I care enough for him to at least secure him a safe place for the night."

"Okay, sure. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Freckles."

"Goodnight Eren"

Marco put his phone aside and looked at the sleeping man in front of him.

_Jean, huh._

He looked at the refined features of his face, as well as his haircut. It was a little out there but it looked good on him. He had some nice muscles too. He seemed to be very relax, breathing steadily and peacefully.

Marco had the sudden urge to card his fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead...

Realizing how creepy this all was, Marco got up and took some pajamas out. With one last glance at the beautiful stranger, Marco wondered if he would ever see him again, once all of this was over and done with.

Chances are, he would leave quickly and embarrassed and Marco would never see him again, but who really knew, right?

Little did he knew, everything would chance from that moment on.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Don't be fooled by how it looks. Marco is not a cheater nor a slut, everything will come together after this.

Hope you enjoy, see you next time.


End file.
